My new life
by Dragi
Summary: It's the sequel to I wish I knew and I wil be back to you. I know I was supose to begin with the real one but I wanted to write this one first. its about Takuya's life 2 years after his father took him with hom. and how he has it.discontinued


**Dragi**_: I know I said the real story would come after that last one-shot. But I wanted to make this one before that one. And I have begin to write on the real story._

**Kyokyomon**_: And Takuya will be a girl. We asked friends and those who reviewed what they think. And most of them together wanted Takuya to be a girl._

**Dragi**_: before I forget this story will be in Takuya's pov. Now on with the story._

**My new life**

**By dragi**

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

I looked around my room as I always did when I woke up. I always liked to wake up with the stuff my father has given me. Allots of stuffed animals and some toys. But I like more to draw things then play. But I like to play with my father. These two years have been the best years. I have now learned to talk and what I always wished for. Flamon will come back in 3 more years my father has said.

I walked of my bed and went to my clothes to find myself new clothes. I found a black dress that my father had got me not many days ago. When I got my clothes on my father comes in and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go Takuya?" He asked me and I nodded back to him and smiled. My father was going to have a meeting with someone and he was going to take me with him. I always liked to be there and listening to every word they said, while I draw them sitting there. My father says I am really good to draw things.

My father took my drawing stuff and some paper, and then he took my hand to show me the way down. My father was always overprotecting over me. If he was not with me he had 7 guards to make sure I was okay. While we walked down I looked out to see my fathers prisoners out working, I was scared of them. They was just like my mother my father told me but even worse then her. So when I drawing them I was sitting high above from where they were working.

When we got down we walked to the biggest door in the castle and its there they make plans and all that. Inside 5 of my fathers friends and partners was sitting around a table but the best and biggest chair in there was my father's. It was my father that ruled this place. I went to the corner so I would not disturb them. I took out some papers and draw them while they talked.

After some hours my dad was finish talking with them and walked up to me. We walk out of the room and down to the kitchen. The cooks in the kitchen were really good to make food. And since it was Saturday today they made one of my favourites.

"So what one do you want today?" My father asks me. I pointed to the one at the right. And he took it and we went out of the room.

"When we went out of the kitchen we got to our dinner room, that's what I call it since its only the time we eat dinner.

"So what do you want to do today Takuya?" my father asked me.

"Can we take a trip outside the castle today dad?" I asked my father.

"I can think about that Takuya. You know it is not safe outside of the castle." My father said. He said that all the time. The humans were always outside the castle ready to attack.

"Okay dad. Can we play something instead then?" I asked. My father always wanted me to be happy so he did everything I wanted to play.

"So what do you want to play Takuya?" He asked me kindly.

"Can we play ball daddy?" I asked. And my father smiled.

"Sure Takuya but you have to eat your dinner first." He told me and I smiled.

"I know daddy." I said and started to eat my food.

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

My daddy and me were out in the backyard. And he was teaching me something called soccer. It was really fun. We played for a long time. To my dad eyes widen and called for Rena and told her to get me inside. He walked away while Rena took me. I asked and begged Rena to tell me what was going on. But she told me that I was to young to know. I went with Rena and was curious why my dad was in so hurry.

When my dad comes back he was not happy. I asked him why. But he said I was to young to know what happen and what is going on. Then he told me to go to bed. I went to bed and thought about what my dad told me. He had never said to me before I was too young. And I wonder what is going on outside this place.

**The end.**

**Dragi**_: That was this one-shot story. Please tell me what you think._

**Kyokyomon**_: Please review please._

**Dragi**_: and so the thanks to the reviewers._

Lady Lemonade_: Well Cerubimon is not Takuya's father sorry. And thanks for the review. And I'm sorry the real story is not out yet. I hope you like this one._

takuya_: Thanks for your review. I'm sorry but most of the people I have asked wanted him as a girl I hope that is okay. But thanks for the help._

kari-potter12_: Thank you so much. I can't wait for chapter 4 to come up. And thanks for your review._

KendoSakuyamon_: I'm sorry that I have to say it here to but most people that I asked wanted him as a girl but I hope that is okay. And thanks for the help_

miracles-3_: Thank you so much for your help and for the review._

Lone wolf_: Thank you so much for your review._


End file.
